The Legacy of Belladonna
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: Belladonna is a unicorn with no memory of her past or identity, found slumbering in the ruins of the old Castle of the Two Sisters. After six months, when the newest princess of Equestria is announced, she meets her and her friends after spending said months in solitude, visited only by the princesses. But it seems the princesses know the truth ,and Discord finds her "interesting."
1. Chapter I: Omen

**Chapter I**

**Omen**

_Brand new fic, yet again. I think I need serious help._

_This is a crossover that even **I **thought would never happen._

_I do not own Legacy of Kain or MLP. Just Belladonna._

* * *

It had been a week since Discord was sealed in stone once more and Princess Celestia felt something as she went over her schedule. Once in a while, she would get shivers or twitches that meant something. When Nightmare Moon was to return, an ache in Celestia's heart was among the signs that she found. Days before Discord was freed, she felt a twitch of irritation whilst she was relaxing.

This newest sign, however, was foreboding.

The sun had just set when she felt it, a very strong shiver ran down her spine. It was a warm, summer night so no cold should be present. At least, not one that made her shiver violently. Following the shiver, a mental image occurred in Celestia's mind. A vision of fire and darkness. Fresh blood splashed into the air amongst the flames. A dark, two-legged figure with glowing white eyes began to stalk its way towards her. Shortly, it shifted into pony form, eyes still glowing. The finale was a cackle of pure wickedness.

The Princess of the Day was soon brought out of this dark vision by her sister, who noticed her sister staring off into space as fear made itself known to her.

"Sister? Is everything well?"

Hearing her sister, Celestia shook herself out of her trance and reality returned to her sight. Seeing her sister's worried look, Celestia proceeded to walk.

"Follow me, Luna. I wish to check up on something."

Obeying her elder sister out of concern, Princess Luna followed Celestia onto the balcony and into the air once her sister took flight.

As much as she enjoyed a nighttime flight, especially with her sister, Luna found this particular flight was ominous. Something about this felt frightening and it was a level of fright that Luna hadn't felt in centuries.

Not since…_her._

The pair flew over the land which they ruled, passing the homes of sleeping ponies once they reached the closest southern city: Ponyville. But they didn't stop there. They flew past the home of Celestia's most loyal student and her friends and over the frightening Everfree Forest. Soon, a familiar structure caught their gaze.

Their old castle, long ruined by the battle between Nightmare Moon and Princess Celestia.

Seeing Celestia descend, Luna could only assume that they were to land there. But what could be in the stone ruins other than old, decaying furniture and dusty old books? Luna remained silent as she followed Celestia entered their former throne room. They reached the divergent stairway that led to their old thrones where Luna saw something at the center. An image of their emblem with the center jewel missing.

It was there that Luna's memories flashed back like a flood.

She looked to her sister in worry.

"Tia? Is it…"

Celestia remained silent as she inserted her horn into the locking mechanism where the jewel would have been. Letting out a light burst of magic, half of the emblem lit up in gold. Once she removed her horn, Celestia looked to the Princess of the Night.

"I just want to check, Luna. To make sure that even if she wakes, the secondary spell has activated."

Noting her sister's concern, Luna inserted her horn in the same lock, allowing her magic to light her half in a shimmer of silver. Once she removed her horn, the emblem moved inward and the two sisters stood back as a slate of stone below them slide away, revealing a secret stairway.

Lighting their horns, the two princess entered the passage. Unlike the rest of the castle, it was darker and had Gothic architecture more…menacing than above. A reminder to the two sisters of what was down there. With each step came an echo within the silence. Not at all assuring to the two.

Once they've reached the bottom of a long flight of stairs, the two found themselves facing a large set of doors, chained with a single lock in the center. Luna gulped as she and Celestia used their magic unlock the lock and once it was removed, the chains fell like water. With a strong push, Celestia opened the left door, allowing the two to enter the chamber.

Once the torches were lit, the light revealed a large dome-shaped chamber with statues of guards surrounding the wall, their lances touching the center where a chandelier hung. Circling the room was a waterway that remained as clear as glass. Under the chandelier was the object the two had been searching for.

A stone sarcophagus.

Her eyes focused on the sarcophagus, Luna, for the first time in centuries, whimpered.

"Tia. Are you certain we should open _that? _I mean, when we confronted…_her_…I hoped it would be the last we'd see of her."

Celestia spoke as she slowly approached the coffin.

"I agree with you, Luna. After what she did, I did not want to even think of her again. But…what with you and Discord returning, I can't help but shake this feeling of worry."

As they took each step, Luna spoke again.

"Even as Nightmare Moon, I had never met any creature as cruel and terrible as _her._ She had more malice than I did and her mind was more at work than Discord's. To be honest, I'd rather confront him and all of our old foes again than spend a single minute with her."

Celestia couldn't help but agree. The creature that resided in this coffin…

While Luna's jealousy and pain caused her to become Nightmare Moon, it was _this_ creature's words that had sown the seeds. While she was capable of inflicting physical pain, it was her "special talent" with words that were more deadly. She even remembered the last time she spoke to _her. _

_"It's sad, really. To think that despite you loving her, you are unwittingly causing her so much suffering. How does it feel to abuse your little sister by outshining her in every single way?"_

The Princess of the Day loathed every syllable she spoke. At the time, she denounced it as malicious lies. But when Luna took the words _she_ said to her by heart, Celestia found some truth in those words. She tried many times to deny it that, it was still true. Ponies loved her life-giving sun and failed to see the beauty of Luna's night. The Summer Sun Celebration, to Celestia, was a tribute to the once-lost lunar princess.

She wanted to leave with Luna and increase the security. But she wanted to make sure all was well.

"Just a minute, Luna. We must make sure she is properly sealed."

While that was true, Celestia wanted to make sure she was still there. Without another word, Celestia used her magic on the sarcophagus' lid. This was followed by Luna, who wanted this all to end and go home. With a shove, the lid fell and the two sisters looked inside.

"She is still there, thank Faust." Luna replied.

But Celestia took a closer look and noticed something odd about the creature sleeping in the coffin.

"She's breathing."

The dark blue princess became pale as snow as she took in her sister's words.

"Breathing? As in…she's still alive? After a thousand years?!"

Celestia noticed her sister's panic and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Luna. If the secondary spell worked, then we have nothing to fear. If anything, it could help her redeem herself."

"How so? You know what she did. How many lives she had taken or destroyed. All the brilliant and sane minds she had shattered into utter insanity? How could she possibly redeem herself for all of that?!" Luna questioned heavily, her fear becoming more and more apparent.

Celestia interrupted her sister's frightened rant.

"I know all too well of what she has done, Luna. But with this spell, not only will she not have her original body, but her memories will be sealed. Maybe she'll recover them. Maybe she won't ever remember. But everypony deserves a second chance. Much like with you."

"But I just wanted my night to be appreciated. I know she won't remember, but her sadistic personality is a scar upon my mind that can never heal. How can I rest knowing she's free and roaming the world? Especially when she becomes hungry." Luna protested.

Celestia once again provided an answer.

"Medicine has progressed greatly since then, Luna. I can have our best doctors produce special pills that appease that specific hunger. As long as nopony tells her of her true identity, I am certain she will have a genuine change of heart."

They then heard the sound of groaning as the figure moved in the sarcophagus. Luna's eyes widened with fear.

"She's waking up!"

They watched as the figure sat up, rubbing her head.

"Ugh…where am I?"

She then looked to the two princesses, one filled with fear and the other with uncertainty.

"Who are you?"

Breathing a silent sigh of relief, Celestia spoke to the figure.

"I am Celestia. Princess of Equestria and the Sun."

She then gestured to a still-frightened Luna.

"This is my younger sister, Princess Luna of Equestria and the Moon. What, if I may ask, is your name?"

Despite knowing her true name, Celestia feigned ignorance as part of the plan. There was a chance that even her real name might restore herself and neither princess wanted to take such a chance. The figure rubbed her head before she answered.

"I…I don't know."

Her fear ebbing lightly, Luna spoke up.

"P-perhaps then we should find you one. But how about we think outside? This chamber must smell musty to you."

The figure agreed and followed the two princesses to the surface. They led the figure outside before Celestia spotted something amongst the flora. It was a flowering plant that was beautiful to look at, but was poisonous to all. Its berries blacker than night, much like the soul of their company's former self. Turning around, she spoke.

"I believe I have a name for you."

The figure stepped out into the moonlight, her attention focused on the Princess of the Day. She appeared as a unicorn mare. Her coat was a dark ash color and her mane and tail were like rivers of black ink with silky bangs parting atop her head, both hiding and exposing her horn. Her eyes were a haunting shade of amber and her cutie mark was unusual. It was a pair of snakes eating the other's tail, one possessing a sapphire eye and the other with a ruby eye. In the center of the ouroboros, a dark emerald stood out, almost glistening in the moonlight.

"Really? What is it?" She asked.

Celestia answered the mare.

"What do you think of the name 'Belladonna'?"

The mare thought for a while whilst Luna looked at the very plant that gave Celestia the idea. After a moment, the mare spoke.

"I think I like it. It's pretty."

That was one load off the princesses' shoulders.

With a warm smile, Celestia spoke.

"Belladonna, it is then."

She then looked to her sister.

"We should find someplace for her to stay."

She then whispered the last part to Luna, not letting the newly-named mare hear.

"Preferably within the proximity of Ponyville."

Luna gave that some thought as they led Belladonna out of the forest. As they were reaching Ponyville, Luna looked to the north.

"I've just remembered that there's an abandoned house north of here. She could stay there once it's fixed up."

Celestia nodded as she looked to Belladonna, who remained lost in her thoughts.

"Don't fret about a thing, Belladonna. We'll make sure you're taken care of."

* * *

_Please review_


	2. Chapter II: Excursion

**Chapter II**

**Excursion**

* * *

It was six months since Belladonna was awoken and began her new life. As promised, the lonely cottage that was on the verge of ruin was transformed into a suitable home within a week. During that time, Belladonna stayed with the princesses in Canterlot, going over the basic functions she may had forgotten. Among her lessons was the use of magic, enabling Belladonna to levitate items as well as other spells. Upon moving, Celestia began to send Belladonna a small stack of books every week.

After she moved, Belladonna discovered that she had a talent in potions. By harvesting various plants in the Everfree Forest, she was able to establish a large garden for which she uses their products to create anything from healing potions to potent poisons. As part of a deal, Belladonna sold her potions to the Royal Guard, with the princesses' permission of course. This enabled her to procure bits for the necessary supplies she had to get at the neighboring town: Ponyville.

However, Belladonna found herself unable to socialize with the ponies there. Other than the shopkeepers, she never spoke to anypony else unless it was necessary. She also began to hide her Cutie Mark so as to look more approachable. Unlike other ponies, her Cutie Mark appeared frightening, a fact Belladonna found out when overheard a group of foals whisper to each other as they spied on her during one of her visits.

Now, six months and still no memory of her past, Belladonna grabbed a brown cloak and placed over her body, short enough for her to walk but long enough to hide her Cutie Mark. She then used her magic to place empty saddlebags on her back and proceeded to leave her home.

The trek between her home and Ponyville took a half-hour, fifteen minutes if Belladonna ran. But she preferred to walk as the scenery was quite calming. Especially once she came to town and found busy as always. She did, however found the town once to be deserted. That was because everypony was at the coronation of Equestria's newest princess: Twilight Sparkle.

Genuinely, Belladonna was curious of the two princesses she had yet to meet. She had heard of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, aka Princess Cadence, but had never met her during her stay at Canterlot. She had heard that Twilight Sparkle was not only a resident of Ponyville, but a pupil of Princess Celestia and a national heroine. Hearing this made Belladonna what exactly was she like.

Upon seeing Ponyville over the last hill, Belladonna used her magic, which emitted a grey-white aura, to open one of her saddlebags and pulled out a list. As she entered town, she began to read off her list. "Let's see. Apples, carrots, celery, milk, eggs-oof!" Her muttering ceased when she found herself bumping into another pony. Landing on the ground, her magic released her list and it fluttered to the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Belladonna apologized.

A feminine voice reassured her as Belladonna began to stand.

"It's ok. I get like that, too."

When Belladonna looked up, she found her list, surrounded by a magenta aura, float in front of her.

"Here. I believe this is yours?"

Taking the list, Belladonna spoke.

"Oh, thank you. I don't know what would have happened if I lost this."

But as she set the note back into her saddlebag, Belladonna found herself facing what she thought was a unicorn until she saw that she had wings.

Belladonna gave a soft gasp as she spoke.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle?"

The lavender mare in front of her nodded, her friendly eyes becoming confused.

"You…know me?" Belladonna slowly nodded as she answered her.

"I-I was the only pony here when your coronation day came. Didn't know about it until my last visit."

Twilight blinked in surprise.

"You were here? I'm surprised you didn't hear about the coronation until the day after."

Belladonna raised a hoof to stop her.

"I live a ways away from town. I only come here once a week to fetch groceries. Which is the only time I get any news."

Twilight blinked again before speaking.

"That explains why I don't remember you. What's your name?"

Uncertain, she answered the new princess as she bowed.

"My name is Belladonna, Your Highness."

It was Twilight's turn to raise a hoof.

"You don't need to bow or call me 'Your Highness.' Just my name is fine."

As Belladonna rose, Twilight spoke out a thought.

"You said your name is 'Belladonna,' correct?"

Belladonna nodded. Twilight answered her mental question.

"I was reading a book about plants a little while ago and read about the _atropa belladonna_, or also known as belladonna and Deadly Nightshade."

Belladonna decided to speak before the new princess could get the wrong idea.

"Actually, I don't know my real name. 'Belladonna' is the name Princess Celestia gave me after she found me."

This caused Twilight's eyes to widen.

"Princess Celestia? But…she never said anything about somepony named Belladonna."

As Twilight went over whatever Celestia spoke about, Belladonna realized that she was talking to a pony for more than a few seconds. It was a strange, but nice concept.

Raising her hoof again, Belladonna spoke up.

"I was only found six months ago in the ruined castle in the Everfree Forest. I've lost my memory and didn't know who I was. I was lucky that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were there to help me."

"But then why the name?" Twilight asked, taking a mental note to send a letter to the princesses later.

"Because there was a patch of belladonna outside the castle that was in bloom. Celestia and Luna were coming up with names when Celestia spotted the plant. It was Luna who commissioned my house to be fixed up for me to live in."

All of this information was a surprise to Twilight. Why did the princesses kept such a secret from her? Did Cadence know? So many questions when through Twilight's mind that Belladonna thought her silence meant their conversation was over.

"W-well. I have to get going. It was…nice meeting you, Twilight Sparkle."

Realizing that she made the mare think she had overstayed, Twilight spoke up as she walked alongside her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Belladonna! I was just lost in thought. You see…Princess Celestia usually tells me everything. But she hasn't said a word about you. I was just trying to sort out my questions."

Belladonna gave Twilight a confused look as they walked.

"Well…I'm sure there's a good reason. Perhaps it was to give me some peace and quiet so I could try and reclaim my memories."

Twilight gave a thoughtful, yet concerned look to Belladonna. She kept asking herself over and over on why Celestia and Luna would keep this shy mare a secret.

_"Perhaps the only way I can get any answers is if I can ask them myself."_

"Maybe you're right, Belladonna. But still, it must have been a lonely six months."

Belladonna frowned as her ears drooped.

_"You have no idea."_

Twilight frowned at this. Once upon a time, she thought friendship was nothing but a bother. A needless accessory. The Old, well Older, Twilight would have thought Belladonna's living situation was a paradise. But the new princess had learned that friendship was a very important thing that must never be discarded.

It was then she got an idea.

Placing a hoof on Belladonna's shoulder, Twilight spoke.

"Hey. How about I join you in your shopping? There's no doubt that my friends are working in the market today, what with it being the Farmer's Market and Crafts Fair going on."

Belladonna blinked in surprise.

"A Farmer's Market _and_ a Craft Fair. In the same day?"

Twilight nodded.

"There was a debate at the last town meeting about what should take place. Ultimately, a decision couldn't be made. So it was settled that both events would happen."

Belladonna was uncertain. On one hoof, she disliked being the center of so much attention. On the other hoof, Twilight was extending a hoof of friendship, something Belladonna hadn't experienced since meeting the princesses. In addition, it would be rude to refuse such an offer. She sighed in defeat as she answered Twilight.

"Oh, alright. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to look."

Twilight beamed as she started walking with Belladonna to the town square.

* * *

Upon reaching the square, both unicorns found the place more vibrant than usual. Stalls upon stalls created various rows of food and crafts as well as other stalls that sold different items. Twilight smiled in delight while Belladonna gaped, overwhelmed at the sight of so many ponies in one place. Placing a hoof on Belladonna's shoulder, Twilight spoke.

"Come on, Belladonna! Let's go!"

The grey mare felt a gentle push as the princess led her into the frenzy. Her stomach churned in anxiety and delight. She kept making sure her cloak continued to cover her Cutie Mark as she followed Twilight through the crowd. The thickness of the crowd was almost too overwhelming for Belladonna as she was close to ending this expedition had Twilight not stopped in front of a specific stall within the first section.

"Over here."

She led Belladonna to the stall as an orange mare hung a green flag from the stall's banner. She was a strong-looking Earth Pony with not only an orange coat, but a blond mane and tail, both tied at the ends with red ribbons. On her head was a brown Stetson hat that seemed to be the mare's prized possession. The only markings Belladonna could make out were a trio of apples for a Cutie Mark and a face full of freckles. Her emerald eyes caught sighted of the lavender alicorn within her company.

"Howdy there, Twilight. Come to see my wares?" she spoke, revealing a country accent.

Twilight nodded slightly as she motioned Belladonna to come closer.

"Sort of. I've met a new pony today and I'm introducing her as I help her shop."

She then gestured to the grey mare.

"This is Belladonna."

Then to the orange mare.

"Belladonna, this is Applejack. She and her family run the local apple orchard: Sweet Apple Acres."

Belladonna was uncertain on what to do. Should she say hello? Or was that too formal?

But before the grey mare could answer, Applejack smiled at her.

"Well, well. 'bout time a member of the Apple family learned yer name."

Twilight blinked in confusion as Belladonna made the connection and flushed with embarrassment.

"You knew her already, Applejack?"

The farmpony nodded as she spoke.

"She's a regular customer every week. Never says much. Just paid for her apples and left like a Vampire Fruit Bat out of Tartarus before me or my kin could have a conversation."

Twilight looked to the newer mare as she spoke in astonishment.

"Is that true, Belladonna?"

Belladonna made a circle in the dirt with her hoof, speaking as she kept looking down at said circle.

"I-I didn't want to bother anypony. I just shop for what I need and go on my way. I…just…never made time for conversation."

Applejack shook her head as she sighed.

"She's shyer than Fluttershy. And I didn't think it was possible."

Belladonna blushed in indignation.

"I'm not shy! I just…I don't know how to, oh what's that word?"

"Socialize?" Twilight asked.

Belladonna nodded.

"Yes. That's the word."

But Applejack just waved her hoof nonchalantly.

"Well whatever it is, I'm just glad to finally have a chance to talk to ya, Belladonna. Now what can I get for ya?"

Remembering her task, Belladonna answered as she pulled out her list.

"I need about a bushel of apples. Any will be fine."

Twilight did some mental math in her head and was forced to speak.

"Are you going to carry an entire bushel of apples around the square? With this crowd."

Once again, Applejack waved her hoof nonchalantly.

"Don't fret, Twilight. Of the conversations we _do_ have, we have an agreement that if Belladonna orders more than a dozen apples, we just set up a wagon to help her. By far, only Big Macintosh made the deliveries on account she lives a half an hour out of town."

But just as the conversation was about to continue, Belladonna felt a sharp pain in her head. Rubbing a spot with her hoof, she easily identified the pain.

_"Oh, no! Not now!"_

Seeing Belladonna's pain, Twilight spoke.

"Belladonna? Are you ok?"

Her amber eyes looked to the alicorn and the Earth Pony.

"It's nothing. Just a migraine."

This caused Applejack to raise a skeptical eyebrow.

"Now that can't be us, can it?"

Belladonna shook her head, despite her pain.

"No. I just get migraines all the time. Always at the worst times too."

She then turned her gaze to Twilight.

"I'm sorry, Twilight. But I have to cut my trip short. Once I get a migraine, I have to lie down."

She then placed her bit on Applejack's stall as she spoke.

"Thank you again."

She then turned around to the edge of town, but stopped to look at Twilight.

"And thank you, Twilight."

Twilight blinked in confusion.

"For what?"

Belladonna answered simply, her eyes wincing in pain.

"For simply talking to me."

She then left the square and started her trek home.

Twilight kept a stunned gaze on Belladonna until she vanished. Once the grey mare was out of sight, she turned her attention to Applejack. The Earth Pony mare sighed.

"Well, she wasn't lying. I looked for any lies during our talk and she didn't tell one untruth."

Twilight's eyes saddened as she spoke.

"And she looked like she was in so much pain."

She sighed.

"I wish I could've talked to her more."

Applejack looked to the alicorn with a thoughtful gaze. She was equally interested in Belladonna as Twilight was. She was a mysterious mare that was just as much of a mystery to herself as to anypony. Applejack had been trying to figure her out for months, but to no avail. She saw similar determination in Twilight's eyes to learn more about Belladonna and why she was so interesting to her.

Twilight was in her own thoughts. Though disappointed that her time with Belladonna was cut short, Twilight remained concerned for the grey mare. In addition, there was the fact that Celestia knew about Belladonna and never told her.

Looking towards the south, Twilight spoke.

"I'm gonna send a letter to the princess later. I refuse to let this go."

As Twilight walked off, Applejack sighed as she shook her head.

* * *

_Belladonna…_

Once she was out of the town, Belladonna wasted no time in galloping home. While normal migraines were nothing but a nascence, Belladonna's migraines were far from that fact. Once she reached her house, she dashed inside and headed to her bed as she began to lose consciousness. As the world faded into black, Belladonna made a plea.

"Please, princesses. Help me."

* * *

_Belladonna's mind…_

_After moments in darkness, the vision Belladonna was experiencing began to make itself known. It started like all the other times, a fire, blood, and wicked laughter. This was soon followed by a more detailed vision. One that always frightened Belladonna. Mostly…because she couldn't do anything to stop it._

_In this dream, as the flame faded, Belladonna witnessed a disturbing scene. Under an orange, smoky sky, strange creatures, mere shadows, were being impaled by others like it, their limp bodies facing the sky. The scene paned backwards to reveal it that it was being shown in a stone basin, where six robed figures surrounded it. _

_Suddenly, the sound of a door bursting open caught Belladonna's attention. She turned around to find one of the robed figures being stabbed by a sword with a wavy blade. Belladonna's eyes trailed the sword and gazed upon its owner: a bipedal creature with monstrous features. His angered eyes focused on the remaining five as they screamed. She proceeded to hear female voice behind her shout._

_ "Malik!" _

_Belladonna could only watch as the being sent some sort of spell at a male figure, the impact killing him instantly. _

_Looking behind her, Belladonna found a bald female biped calling again as she backed away. _

_"Malik!" _

_Belladonna backed away, fear overtaking her as she was forced to watch the beastly being cast another spell. This spell, he sent to the screaming female, causing her flesh to explode off her body, revealing her skeleton. Her clothing covered in blood. _

_Belladonna's voice remained caught in her throat as she watched the fourth figure was quickly decapitated by the beast. Her eyes caught the last figure trying to sneak away, only to be stopped by the beast. The elderly male tried to fight back, but his magic, apparently, was spent. Without another option, the elder gave out a call. _

_"Malik!" _

_He tried to run, but the beast laughed wickedly as he casted another fatal spell. _

_"Call your dogs! They can feast on your corpses!"_

_The contents in Belladonna's stomach nearly escaped her as she saw the beastly figure use some sort of power to make the blood from the fresh bodies fly into his maw like an airborne red river. The figure then hid as a new being, clad in armor, ran through the door. It looked around until the beast appeared behind him and struck him on the back of the head with his sword. _

_The scene then changed to some sort of dark area. There, Belladonna a figure tied in chains as another voice spoke. _

_"For failing the Circle, Malik of the Sarafan, you are hereby damned!" _

_Belladonna proceeded to watch as Malik's body became nothing but bone as something from them made its way towards the armor she had seen earlier. The action caused the armor to move on its own, much to the mare's shock. The voice from above once again spoke. _

_"The pleasures of the flesh are no longer yours."_

_Belladonna then looked up and saw another robed male as he proceeded to speak. _

_"You have but one purpose, Damned One. You will serve us for eternity."_

_The vision changed again. This time, it showed a golden haired female biped casting some sort of magic on a set of scales. Just as Belladonna thought all was going well, a shadow emerged and as the female turned, she screamed as Belladonna was forced to watch her being stabbed by a knife, the assailant clouded by darkness. The female, bloodied and on the ground, reached to the scales, before her arm collapsed, the scales becoming uneven. _

_The scene changed once more to a monument Belladonna had seen in nearly every one of her visions: nine pillars on a stone dais, reaching higher than the sky. Each of the pillars had a different colored band, giving Belladonna the impression that these weren't ordinary stone columns. Her suspicions proved correct as the white marble became dark grey and cracked._

* * *

_Back in the Waking World…_

When Belladonna awoke, it was already dusk. Her migraine was slowly getting better as she slowly sat up upon her bed. She groaned as she placed a hoof on her head.

"That's the third vision I've had this month. But what does it all mean? And why do I get the feeling that these are not my memories, but something important?"

Silence was Belladonna's answer. She groaned as she used her magic to record on a piece parchment the vision she had seen. This was joined by drawings of said vision until it was 10 o'clock at night. Once she was done, Belladonna opened her bedside table and pulled out a small pouch.

Weary, Belladonna made her way to her den and started a fire in the fireplace. Once she got a good fire going, Belladonna tied the papers together with some twine before pouring the pouch's contents onto the documents.

This was not the first time she had such visions. Sensing how important these visions were, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna gave her the powder, telling her to sprinkle on her letters before casting them into a flame. It was a special messaging system in case something happened.

Once Belladonna was finished, she tossed the documents into the flames and watch them disappear into a puff of blue smoke, making its way out of the chimney and toward Canterlot.

Belladonna sighed as she went out into the moonlight to check her garden.

"Please. Let these terrible visions end soon."

* * *

_In Canterlot…_

The Princesses were exchanging duties as usual when two puffs of smoke appeared. One blue, one green. Both took the forms of scrolls as the sisters used their magic to catch them.

"Interesting." Luna muttered.

They both read their respective scrolls before turning their gazes upon each other.

"What does Twilight wish for?"

Celestia answered as she handed Luna the letter.

"It seems Twilight Sparkle has finally met Belladonna. She's demanding to know why I haven't told her about her. And is asking for information about her."

Luna frowned.

"You can't tell her who or what Belladonna is. The last thing we want is a panic."

Celestia nodded as she looked at Luna's stack of mail.

"You know, just because we know who she really is doesn't mean you need to be so hostile when we talk about her."

Luna sighed as she and Celestia entered the parlor to discuss the ponies in question.

"I know, sister. But even as I see her, I can't help but see _her_ there. Under that mask we made her wear."

"But you can at least try to put it out of your mind when Belladonna is included." The elder sister chided the younger.

The pair remained silent as Luna went over Belladonna's documents.

"It seems that Belladonna had another vision. Quite graphic, by the description."

Celestia frowned.

"Is it her memory?"

Luna shook her head.

"No, thank Faust. But…it does detail specific events in history."

She handed Celestia the documents and waited for her sister's response. Celestia frowned as she read on.

"The Slaughter of the Circle and the Corruption of the Pillars. These are indeed important events, Luna. But the question is: why did she see this when she wasn't even there?"

"I am unsure," Luna spoke, "but I wonder if this was triggered by her encounter with Twilight Sparkle and the Element of Honesty? Or is it something else entirely?"

Celestia disliked the very idea. Even though she liked Belladonna as she was at the moment, she feared the risks of trigger objects. Question was why she reacted around Twilight and Applejack.

Sighing, Celestia spoke.

"I'll tell Twilight about Belladonna and not about the creature she used to be. I am both anxious and curious to see where this will lead us. Although I will have to speak with her directly. This matter is too delicate to be written."

Luna sighed as she thought to herself.

_"I wonder, Tia. What exactly do you see in __**her**__ that tells you she could be redeemed? What do you know about 'Belladonna' that I don't?"_

* * *

_Please review_


	3. Chapter III: Surprises

**Chapter III**

**Surprises**

_I'm back. And just three days after the birth of England's newest princess, too._

* * *

Belladonna groaned as she awoke in her bed. While the majority of the pain she had experienced the previous day was gone, there were still remnants that would fade in a matter of hours. She only wished that these visions of hers didn't cause so much pain. She soon felt a newer pain as she wrapped her hooves over her stomach.

"Guess it's time for breakfast."

The grey unicorn proceeded to leave and make her bed before heading into the kitchen for a bite. However, when she opened a cupboard, reality hit her in the face as she found her cupboards bare.

"Right. Yesterday I was supposed to stock up."

Seeing her cloak hanging on a wall hook, Belladonna sighed as she used her magic to don the cloak once again as she opened a cabinet that held a small chest. Inside were the bits she had saved over the months. Pouring a small amount of bits into her money pouch, Belladonna closed the cabinet before retrieving her saddlebags. She looked inside and found her list was still there.

Now that she was all set, Belladonna was ready to make her first second-visit-that-week to Ponyville.

What she wasn't ready for was the sight of Twilight Sparkle at the other side of her door.

Upon opening the door, Belladonna jumped as she saw the purple princess in front of her home. Clutching her heart, the grey mare spoke.

"Twilight? What are you doing here?"

Twilight turned her head to her sides, which held saddlebags, as she spoke.

"After you left, yesterday, I got worried about you. Since I saw your list when you dropped it, I'd figure I'd help you with your shopping."

This surprised Belladonna. Such an act of charity was unheard of to her. Yet, she could not help but feel embarrassed secretly. She was dead certain that even in her forgotten past she despised being made helpless.

Remembering the pouch bits in her saddlebag, Belladonna allowed the princess inside as she used her magic to man the door.

"Well…th-thank you. But you didn't have to do that. I could've gotten them eventually."

Twilight used her magic to lift the saddlebags from her own back as she spoke to the mistress of the cottage.

"It's alright, Belladonna. I wanted to. And I wasn't sure of your condition after yesterday, so I'd thought I'd help."

"Then at least let me pay you. To ease my own guilt."

Twilight took note at Belladonna's reaction to her generosity. She could tell the lone mare did not wish to be a burden on anypony and could sense the guilt before she even mentioned it. She was another mystery added to Twilight's mental list. "It's nothing to worry about. You don't have to pay me." She then got an idea. One that could help the two of them out. To rid Belladonna of her loneliness, and help Twilight learn more about her.

"How about you accompany me back to Ponyville?"

Belladonna raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why?"

Twilight answered her as she used her magic to take out the items in her saddlebags and assorted them by food group, color, and size.

"I was unable to show you around yesterday because of what happened. I'm hoping that now that you're better, we can at least meet the rest of my friends."

Belladonna began to ponder the princess as she began placing items in their proper place.

"I don't know. After what happened yesterday I'm afraid of a similar experience."

In truth, she was afraid of having another vision so soon.

It was then that Twilight answered her, having predicted this and practiced on what to say.

"Princess Celestia told me about you this morning. She told me about how she and Princess Luna found you in the old castle and how you've been keeping to yourself in order to reclaim your memories. But I'm afraid for you."

This caught Belladonna by surprise.

"Afraid? _For_ me?"

Twilight looked sadly at the grey unicorn as she explained.

"Before I came to Ponyville, I was a recluse. A shut-in. I thought that things like friendship was nonsense. But after meeting my friends, I realized at how lonely I was. Sure, I had my family, Princess Celestia, and my assistant, Spike. But outside that, I was alone. You, however, have nopony to talk to. How often do you get to speak to the princesses?"

Belladonna pondered this for a moment before she answered.

"Once a week."

_"It is not a total lie. Outside the visions, I just give weekly updates."_ She thought.

"And do you talk to anypony that doesn't involve bartering?"

Belladonna fell silent for a moment. Outside bartering, she didn't talk to anypony. The only time that she did was the day before, when she met the new princess and Applejack. Well, formally for the latter.

She then felt a hoof on her shoulder. Looking up, Belladonna found that it was Twilight Sparkle's hoof that was on said shoulder.

"I hate to see anypony go through such loneliness. Please. Come back to Ponyville with me and meet my friends. I can assure you they won't harm you."

Belladonna was hesitant. She wasn't sure if she should accept such a thing. However, it's a bit sad when the only pony she could have a conversation with was with herself.

_"Who knows? Maybe this is the key to getting my memory back."_

Sighing, Belladonna gave a soft smile.

"Alright. I'll go."

Twilight beamed when she heard this.

_"Yes, yes, yes!" _

"Thank you for giving this a chance, Belladonna. Now what say we finish up?"

Belladonna nodded as she helped Twilight place the groceries away. Once the last of the goods were put away, Belladonna levitated two apples and a bottle before they left her home. She opened the bottle to reveal its contents: blood-red gel capsules. Taking three and placing two of them in a small pouch, Belladonna sealed the bottle and replaced it with a glass of water. She took the pill she left out and consumed it, using the water to aid it down.

Twilight noticed this and spoke.

"What's that?"

Belladonna's eyes widened as she realized her action and to who she performed it in front of. Swallowing the water, Belladonna answered with carefully chosen words as she set the glass down and closing the cabinet were the rest of the pills were kept.

"Before I moved here, I was examined by a physician employed by the princesses. Apparently, in addition to my migraines, I have a 'condition' that causes me to faint. I have to take one of these pills three times a day to tend to it. I failed to take one yesterday and after I got home, I fainted."

Belladonna then left the cottage with Twilight, locking the door behind her. She handed one of the apples to Twilight while she ate the other one. Twilight happily accepted the offer as they began the slow trek to town, though she kept a careful eye on Belladonna.

* * *

As they walked, Belladonna realized something.

"How were you able to carry those heavy saddlebags to my home? It must have been a trying task."

Twilight's pride grew as she happily explained.

"I used a weight adjustment spell before I started on my way. The saddlebags were as light as feathers when I came over."

Twilight then decided to take a turn at the Question Game.

"I saw your garden. It's beautiful and very organized. Is your special talent gardening?"

Belladonna shook her head as she answered the princess.

"I don't remember what my special talent is, but I am good at gardening. But what I'm better at is making potions."

This caught Twilight's interest.

"You make potions?"

Belladonna nodded.

"Hmm-mm. I make all sorts of potions from healing tonics to poisons. But by far nopony has purchased any of my poisons unless it's for pest control."

This make Twilight curious as she remembered something.

"A little while ago, Princess Celestia gave me an ointment to heal some injuries I got during the royal wedding. I remember the flask bearing two different flowers on the glass. One of them I think was a coneflower."

Belladonna nodded, remembering the potion.

"That's one of mine. The flowers is a form of label letting ponies know what's in it. You were given an ointment made with purple coneflowers and calendula. Those flowers are often used in treating wounds."

This information surprised Twilight.

"So…I was healed by you and a bouquet of flowers?"

"In a way, yes." Belladonna replied.

Twilight continued to inquire Belladonna about the medicinal use of plants until they reached the edge of town, where Belladonna fell silent. Twilight led the grey mare through town until they reached a building that looked like it came from the story of Hansel and Gretel.

"This is Sugarcube Corner. It's the local bakery and sweet shop. One of my friend's lives and works there."

As they approached the door, Twilight remembered something and stopped Belladonna. "Is everything alright?" Belladonna asked.

"Before we go in," Twilight began, "I must warn you that my friend is a little…energetic. As well as a wee bit…off. But I can assure you she means well."

Belladonna raised an eyebrow as the pair went inside.

* * *

The smell of freshly baked bread assaulted Belladonna's senses, causing her stomach to growl. A tint of red appeared on the unicorn's cheeks as she stuttered.

"S-sorry."

Twilight gave a soft giggle as she approached the counter.

"What say we get something to eat here?"

Belladonna raised an eyebrow again.

"But we just had a couple of apples."

The growl in the mare's stomach argued, much to Belladonna's embarrassment.

"Is that a grumbly-tummy I hear?"

A high-pitched voice giggled out of nowhere, causing Belladonna to jump. Her eyes turned to the counter and located the owner of the voice.

She was a bubblegum pink Earth Pony with a hot pink mane that was the curliest, and frizziest, that Belladonna had ever seen. Over the counter, the grey mare could see that the Earth pony's Cutie Mark was a trio of balloons, one yellow and two blue. Her aquamarine eyes immediately took notice of Belladonna.

"Ooo! Who's this? Is she new in town? What's her name? What kind of treats does she like? What-!"

But Twilight held up a hoof to stop the mare from her constant questioning, giving the alicorn time to speak.

"Pinkie, please."

She then gestured to the grey mare accompanying her.

"This is Belladonna. She's been living outside of Ponyville for six months. And before you ask, she's lost her memory and I am showing her around town. She's a bit shy, so please calm yourself."

But Belladonna could see the mare before them was growing more excited with Twilight's description of her. Something inside Belladonna told her that this mare would definitely make things more…interesting.

Once Twilight removed her hoof, the mare introduced herself.

"Nice to meet ya, Belladonna. My name's Pinkie Pie. Well, it's short for Pinkamena Diane Pie. But 'Pinkie's" fine."

Pinkie then squinted her eyes for a moment, making Belladonna nervous, before the pink mare gasped in realization.

"I know you! Mr. and Mrs. Cake said you buy bread from their stall and leave without saying a word. I've been trying to find a way to meet you for a long time!"

Belladonna's stomach began to knot up until Twilight stepped in.

"Pinkie."

Realizing she was making the new mare uncomfortable, Pinkie gave a light gasp.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm just really, really, really, really, really happy to meet you at last. Now I can get to work on that 'Welcome to Ponyville' party for you."

Belladonna flushed in embarrassment as Twilight spoke.

"Pinkie, best keep it small."

Getting the hint, Pinkie saluted.

"Ookie-Dokie-Lokkie."

She then leaned on the counter.

"But for now, what can I get you?"

Twilight placed an order.

"I'll have a blueberry jumbo muffin and a glass of milk."

They then looked to Belladonna, who blushed.

"Um…if you can, a glass of milk and a couple slices of that fresh bread and jam."

"What kind of jam?" Pinkie asked.

Belladonna wanted to correct the impression she gave Pinkie earlier and after learning that the pony had a thing for parties, gave her answer.

"Surprise me."

That made Pinkie's day. "Surprise" was one of her favorite words.

"Ookie-Dokie-Lokkie!"

The bubblegum mare then sprung into the kitchen, leaving the two mares at their table.

Literally seconds later, Pinkie returned with their orders: two glasses of milk, a blueberry jumbo muffin, and two slices of fresh bread with a dark pink shimmering jam spread on them. Twilight noticed this and decided to ask her friend.

"Pinkie. What kind of jam is this?"

Pinkie smiled.

"Crystal Berry Jam, all the way from the Crystal Empire!"

As Twilight remembered the sweet-tasting berries from her brother's kingdom, Belladonna was puzzled.

"Crystal? Isn't that a hard stone?"

Pinkie giggled.

"No, silly. The berries came from the Crystal Empire with the shimmering gleam. They're not made of crystal, silly filly."

Wanting to forget her latest embarrassment, Belladonna used her magic to levitate one of the slices and brought it up to her mouth before she took a bite. To her surprise, the jam was not only soft as jam should be, but it was very sweet.

This was enough for Belladonna to begin to devour the bread with semi-controlled vigor. Twilight smiled at the grey mare before turning to Pinkie.

"Mind if I have a sample to have with my muffin?"

Pinkie lifted up a hoof, revealing a jar of the tasty jam.

"I'd thought you'd ask."

Twilight waited until Pinkie joined them with some cupcakes before the three began to talk.

So far, things were going very well. Now to introduce the rest.

* * *

_Please review_


End file.
